


on how to raise a daughter

by mikochan_noda



Series: おかえり [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, Fatherhood, From a Dad to a new Papa, Gen, Paternal Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikochan_noda/pseuds/mikochan_noda
Summary: Months before Sakura's expected delivery, Sasuke mulls over a question that has been bothering him.How should fathers love their daughters?PART I : From Kizashi to SasukePART II : From Sasuke to Kizashi





	1. from kizashi to sasuke

**PAPA HARUNO’S LIST ON HOW TO RAISE A DAUGHTER.  
note:** this is only an advice. cross out anything you don’t want.

  * her first words must either be mama or papa. so when she’s in trouble, it’ll be the easiest words to say.
  * i know that you are still the hokage’s right hand man, but never miss even one birthday. she ‘ll hear your reasons, she will receive your gifts - but she will forget all of them. she’ll only remember that you can’t be there.

  * for the first five years: if she wants to play hide-and-seek, pretend you can’t see her. if she wants to watch _konoha magic princess_ series, and you want to watch the konoha news, give way and just sit with her. if she’s asking you to read her about _kagu-hime_ or otohime for the nth time before she goes to bed, then _read it._  there will come a time she won’t ask for anything when she sets out and you’ll miss it.  
  

  * you’re already considered a legend, but be her hero. kill the spider before it reaches her. open the night lights. carry her to your room in between your wife during thunderstorms.
  * it’s universal : the mednin mom teaches about the birds and the bees to the girl. you offer support by stocking the tampons without any prompting. you had practice with your wife to bring her hot bottles and ice cream. well, this is a lot of worse.

  * when mama and your baby girl will argue. be brave, boy, and don’t take the neutral territory. listen, then take a side.

  * if in some way, gods forbid, that you are suddenly trapped in a mall with her when she buys her dress or shoes. call your wife for a rescue. meanwhile, let her choose the colors, don’t veto the skirts, force her to wear a habit and ban going to the swimwear.
  * you’re a better _shinobi_ than i am. you know when to fight, to surrender, and to compromise. - whether she wheedles for the newest book, or to go out on another date, know what to choose between those three. especially when she says she’s old enough to date.

  * it’s your duty to discipline her. it’s my duty to spoil her. you give her veggies. i give her candies. you make her sit correctly, i make her slouch on the couch. that’s why grandparents visits are only once or twice a month.

  * the trust with your teammates is no different from a trust given to a daughter: it grows in time. you might not trust her right now not to steal the cookies last night, but she will learn from her mistakes if she wakes up sick tomorrow. it’s hard, but it’s the only way to make a honest girl out of her. believe in her, because she knows the situation better than you. it doesn’t hurt to give a word, though.

  * if she says that she loves someone, don’t take it lightly. _take her seriously_.  this is important, even if she’s eight and too young to be thinking of such a thing. listen attentively and watch closely. or you will be helpless to dissuade her point about _being not in love_ when she doesn’t come home one night because she had to sleep on a bench, or cry her eyes out for days, or come home each day battered and bruised from training too much.

  * she’s obviously a genius anyway, probably make a legendary name of herself. she’s going to have a bright future that you will eventually let her go off. so of course your daughter will pick up the best one out of the sordid lot in the village anyway.

  * just make sure to put a small amount of fear for a father’s wrath on anyone that tries to break her heart. you have the right, as you’ve suffered through her unprompted pees and poops while changing her diapers. have the hokage sign a permission to mete out the punishment once she comes back to your home in catatonic tears three times after a date, breakup or a marital fight. [and you had only one chance, boy, to rectify your past mistakes. i have the _godaime_ ’s contract if you want proof. i accept a whole platter of sashimi as an apology to incur a 0.5 favor ]

  * please, if you really do love your daughter, then don’t make her mother cry in front of her.  
  

  * don’t worry too much about it. the minute you start thinking about how a papa can love her baby girl in the best way possible, you’ve already got the 99% done.




	2. Sasuke to Kizashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uchiha Sasuke writes a response.

**UCHIHA SASUKE’S RESPONSE**  
a letter that he had kept for years, but never sent. 

> _her first words must either be mama or papa. so when she’s in trouble, it’ll be the easiest words to say.  
> _

I made sure that her first words were her mama. But with those wide eyes, she remained silent. The day that I left, when Sakura mimed waving a goodbye, she cried out “Papa”

> _i know that you are still the hokage’s right hand man, but never miss even one birthday. she ‘ll hear your reasons, she will receive your gifts - but she will forget all of them. she’ll only remember that you can’t be there._

  
When she was born, I held her in my arms. I was there in her very first birthday.

I’ll miss most of her life, but I had to ensure she’d live enough to receive tens to hundreds of happy birthdays in the future.

> _for the first five years: if she wants to play hide-and-seek, pretend you can’t see her.  if she wants to watch konoha magic princess series, and you want to watch the konoha news, give way and just sit with her. if she’s asking you to read her about kagu-hime or otohime for the nth time before she goes to bed, then read it.  there will come a time she won’t ask for anything when she sets out and you’ll miss it.  
> _

All i have from her is those precious twelve months, and those small moments in between her service for the village. 

> _you’re already considered a legend, but be her hero. kill the spider before it reaches her. open the night lights. carry her to your room in between your wife during thunderstorms._

I can never be a hero; her mother and her uncles deserve that place. And even if she hated me,  I will do anything to protect her.   

> _it’s universal : the mednin mom teaches about the birds and the bees to the girl. you offer support by stocking the tampons without any prompting. you had practice with your wife to bring her hot bottles and ice cream. well, this is a lot of worse.  
> _

How I wish I was there with her, even in her most ungracious moments. I’d rather have her disdain, than her complete nonchalance.

> _when mama and your baby girl will argue. be brave, boy, and don’t take the neutral territory. listen, then take a side._

  
There was one time I’d dissuade my child. She had this ridiculous notion that she was not her mother’s daughter. i had to rectify that immediately. 

> _if in some way, gods forbid, that you are suddenly trapped in a mall with her when she buys her dress or shoes. call your wife for a rescue. meanwhile, let her choose the colors, don’t veto the skirts, force her to wear a habit and ban going to the swimwear._

….this is my wife’s prerogative.

And hers as well.

> _you’re a better shinobi than i am. you know when to fight, to surrender, and to compromise. - whether she wheedles for the newest book, or to go out on another date, know what to choose between those three. especially when she says she’s old enough to date._

She’s been old enough to kill as soon as she’s twelve. i had to make sure that she won’t have to make that choice.

> _it’s your duty to discipline her. it’s my duty to spoil her. you give her veggies. i give her candies. you make her sit correctly, i make her slouch on the couch. that’s why grandparents visits are only once or twice a month._

….. I will surely fail at this.

> _the trust with your teammates is no different from a trust given to a daughter: it grows in time. you might not trust her right now not to steal the cookies last night, but she will learn from her mistakes if she wakes up sick tomorrow. it’s hard, but it’s the only way to make a honest girl out of her. believe in her, because she knows the situation better than you. it doesn’t hurt to give a word, though._   
>    
> 

I trust her judgement better than i trust myself.

> _if she says that she loves someone, don’t take it lightly. _take her seriously_.  this is important, even if she’s eight and too young to be thinking of such a thing. listen attentively and watch closely. or you will be helpless to dissuade her point about _being not in love_ when she doesn’t come home one night because she had to sleep on a bench, or cry her eyes out for days, or come home each day battered and bruised from training too much.._

  
i understand.   
  
~~you can never forgive me of this. i can’t either.~~

> _she’s obviously a genius anyway, probably make a legendary name of herself. she’s going to have a bright future that you will eventually let her go off. so of course your daughter will pick up the best one out of the sordid lot in the village anyway._   
>    
> 

There will come a time that my daughter will fall in love with someone, and I will do everything to ensure her happiness. Legend or not, all I ever wanted was to live her life.

> _just make sure you put the fear of a father’s wrath on that boy. you have the right as you’ve suffered through her unprompted pees and poops while changing her diapers. have the hokage sign a permission to cut his head off when your daughter comes back to your home in catatonic tears three times after a date, breakup or a marital fight. [you only have one chance, i have the godaime’s contract if you want proof. i accept a whole platter of sashimi as an apology to incur a 0.5 favor ]_   
>    
> 

 …Again, this is under my wife’s jurisdiction. By Konoha’s laws, I am not allowed to threaten any citizen if I don’t want to be questioned again.  
  


> _please, if you really do love your daughter, then don’t make her mother cry in front of her. don’t worry too much about it. the minute you start thinking about how a papa can love her baby girl in the best way possible, you’ve already got the 99% done.  
> _

I can never make excuses for my faults. I had broken their heart so many times, but they’re the only ones who can make me leave the home I have always wanted, to build a safe future for them. I might have failed the entire list, but i will try to perfect the remaining one percent. Because I'm certain that I want to love them more than the required 99%.  
  
… Thank you, Kizashi-san, for being a father - to me, and my family - when I can’t be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Father's Day. 
> 
> updated at **06192017**  
>  posted first at tumblr [[LINK](http://lilmikomiko.tumblr.com/post/103761937550/months-before-sakuras-expected-delivery-sasuke)]

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was written in response to a fic prompt request in tumblr [[LINK](http://lilmikomiko.tumblr.com/post/103761937550/)].  
> Will post the second chapter soon.
> 
> first posted at **11282014**  
>  updated at **06102017**


End file.
